To Burn At Both Ends
by InTheVast
Summary: Ron is burning at both ends. It's more then a 13 year old should have to take...


Title: To Burn at Both Ends  
Rating: Maybe R? it's not that bad  
Pairings: DM/RW, OW/RW  
Warnings: 17 year olds sexing 13 year olds, 13 year olds sexing 13 year olds, lol  
Author's notes: I was just originally going to do hot three way Draco/Ron/Oliver sex, but then a dumb plot idea came and bit me on the ass. Plus I somehow had to include the words "dog snot" and "a bowl of spaghetti"... so thus this little delerious bit of fic happened, most of it was written at 2 a.m.-ish so forgive me if it sucks. It's verrrry sappy. And it's not a threesome, it's more of a triangle that never really gets developed. Oh well i could always do a sequel.... that is if it doesn't suck as much as I think it does.  
Dedication: Sarah who gave me a story idea in my time of need. here goes nothing.

He is burning at both ends. Hot and furiously. It's more then a 13 year old boy should have to take.  
It all started in November, at the start of Quidditch season. He had watched Oliver Wood with hot eyes, comparing him unknowingly to his god Viktor Krum. Oliver offered to take him flying one day, and stupidly, clumsily, he had agreed.

It had been a fine day. Oliver flying, laughing, lazy arcs in the sky. Ron had watched with his burning eyes, unaware that Oliver was eyeing him the same way. Breathing in his white milk complexion, slowly relishing the halo of red hair in the sun.

Ron, a blushing, stuttering mess, had thanked Oliver afterwards for taking him flying, and had been completely taken surprise by the spontaneous kiss that followed.

Taken completely by surprise of such a moment of tongue, of utter caressment, velvet to the core of his soul. Oliver was patient, hands gripping Ron's shoulders as if to keep him from falling. When Oliver pulled away, the tips of their noses touched, and Ron lost restraint for a minute. He pulled Oliver back and kissed him deeply, and it was a painfully awkward thing of lip and teeth, but the point was recieved. And Oliver laughed, happily, and Ron pulled away shyly thinking to himself that no one had ever been this nice to him, not even Harry.  
"I really like you Ron," Oliver said. "You are so beautiful." These words made Ron's heart beat even faster.  
And Ron was so happy because that moment felt like his own. A beautiful fall day that was everything he could want.  
They walked back together to their dorms, wide smiles on their faces that couldn't be wiped off.

The next day during lunch, after convincing himself that it wasn't a dream, Ron helps himself to a big bowl spaghetti, slurps it up and blushes furiously when he sees Oliver watching him front of the table.  
Afterwards, in the shadow of the hallway, between classes, they kiss frantically. Ron finds his fingers in Oliver's hair, can feel Oliver's strong body against his. It feels painfully good. Oliver opens the kiss, mouthing sweet things with his tongue into Ron's mouth. Ron moans into the kiss, and then Oliver senses his boundary and stops.  
"Ron I'm sorry."  
"What? Why?" Ron asks a little breathless, not quite grasping the words.  
"This is too fast. You are too young."  
"I'm not young," Ron says defiant. And what a sight he is. Mussed hair, red face, rumpled robes.  
"I'm just saying that I can't do it with you yet. I want to wait until you get a little older." Oliver says.  
"But this is your last year here..." Ron says. "Don't you think I'm old enough to figure out what I want?"  
"Honestly? No." Oliver says this too quickly, and curses himself for it.  
Ron's response is a punch in the face. Oliver falls backwards into the hallway, half of his face numb and stuttering helplessly. "Bastard!" Ron yells, then runs away sobbing.  
Oliver lays there for a minute. Gingerly touching what will soon be a black eye. He thinks for a long time....  
At Honeydukes Ron stalks the aisles in a rotten mood. Harry and Hermione are leaving him out. And Malfoy tripped him earlier. Then there's the fact that he hasn't seen Oliver for a day. What a coward, he thinks to himself, but then he's the one in a completely abandoned section at Honeydukes, holding up a chocolate bar, pretending to look at it. He's in such a bad mood that he can't even properly indulge his sweet tooth and he blames it on no one but Oliver.  
"You should probably put that back, you know you can't afford it." A silky, snide voice whispers into his ear.  
Ron, startled, turns to find Draco behind.  
"Malfoy." He growls. "Bugger off."  
"Mmm, but I'd rather... bugger you.. off" Draco mummers pushing Ron agianst the shelves, trapping him hip to hip.  
"Ahh, bastard! Don't touch me," Ron says trying to wiggle away without causing a scene, which seemed to amuse Draco even more.  
"Oh no you're not getting away." He laughs, grabbing Ron's jaw and forcing him into a kiss. The kiss is so different then Ron's first with Oliver. Draco is demanding, and his kiss promises nothing. He wants to take Ron over with this violent act. Wants to suck out his soul. And Ron just can't pull away. Think of something,anything, Ron thinks to himself. Think of mum, think of dog snot, think of Oliver.  
"Ron?" Comes the horrified voice as if on cue.  
Ron pushes Draco off of him enough to see Oliver looking shocked. Ron can't think of anything to say. Oliver's face morphs horribly from shock to disgust. He turned and walked away.  
Don't let him go, Ron thinks and he knows he can't let his pride stop him. He shoves Draco away, and runs after him.  
"Oliver please wait!" Ron yelled, once they get out of Honeydukes.  
"Why should I?" Oliver turned around to say. Ron could see the dark bruise circling his eye. "You said you knew what you wanted and there you were kissing that git!"  
"He forced me! I didn't want to." Ron pleaded, Oliver had stoped walking away from him, so maybe he had a chance to explain what really happened.  
"He cornered me. I didn't know what was going on."  
Oliver laughed bitterly. "And if I were to believe you?"  
"You should. Because I may be young, but I love you." Ron says these words not expecting anything, yet not able to hold back the words.  
"You're the beautiful one." Ron says waiting, waiting for he doesn't know what. Oliver says nothing. But it's true, his words were no lie. To him at that moment, nothing is better to Ron, then Oliver Wood, with his expressive eyes, his sensuous mouth, those big, strong gentle hands.  
"You're not just saying that are you?" Oliver asks.  
"No Oliver." Ron says stricken, wishing Oliver could just know, as if things were that easy.  
"Comere." Ron obeys, creeping closer. Oliver then kisses him, gently. The softest touch Ron has ever known.  
They leave Hogsmeade togther.  
At night Ron is in Oliver's bed, a silencing charm hanging over them. Oliver wants to go slowly, but Ron is so excited, panting heavily in his ear. Oliver strokes the front of his pajama pants, kissing Ron's white throat.   
"Oooh Oliver," Ron whispers. And then Oliver snakes his hand down inside the flannel. And strokes, very gently, maddeningly up and down Ron's erection. They kiss, Oliver pushing his tongue into Ron's mouth and Ron comes with a soft moan, biting Oliver's lip.   
Smiling at the cuteness of his lover, Oliver cuddles him pressing him into the bed, wrapping his arms tight around him.  
In the morning Oliver awakes to a very red faced Ron looking down at him.  
"Hmm?" He mumbles wiping the sleep away from his eyes. "Is everything okay?"  
"Yes!" Ron says a little too loudly.  
Oliver smiles wickedly. "Tell me."  
"Um," Ron's face has turned that bright red agian, Oliver doesn't think he'll ever get sick of that. "Youknowthatthingyoudidtomelastnight... Iwannadoittoyou"  
Oliver silences him with a kiss. It doesn't want to take Ron over, it just wants to love him, and it does.


End file.
